Remember me
by EmilyArtStudios
Summary: Rio had lost her memory after a fatal accident. Izaya doesn't remember her either. But that accident will make them remember. It just depends who will remember first, and will they say it? Rizaya/Izario. Will try to continue this D: sorry!
1. Chapter 1

_I just remember some details before the pain._

_I remember it was dark or maybe that was just my eyes closing. I know there was blood. A lot of it._

_How I know is because it was raining and I felt the wetness when I hit the ground. Or maybe that was just my blood._

_An then... There was a black out._

I open my eyes slowly.

Even moving my eye lids hurt.

I didn't have the strength to stand so I lay there.

Wait. I'm on a bed.

I search the room with my eyes. It kind of looked like a lab that was disguised as a hospital. The sheets were soft and white. An I.V. Is attached to my arm and my side felt like knives were pressed against it. If I move... They'll drill even further.

At least I was bandaged up, I don't know what I'll do if I see my blood again...

I wanted to move my arms. I reached for the ceiling and since it was my right arm it didn't hurt much. I was scared to move my other one so it stayed at my side.

It was by that time that I noticed someone by the door.

He was wearing glasses and a very long lab coat. He was holding a clipboard. He didn't say anything. I didn't say anything either. My throat was in pain as well. Maybe I screamed. Who knows.

"What happened to me...?" I whispered. My voice came out raspy.

He looked up from his clipboard to look at me. "Really? That's all you want to ask? What about 'where am I?' Or 'who are you?'"

I stared at him. I just want to know what caused my pain. Heck, I want to know what's really wrong with me. Is it loss of blood? Someone stabbed me? It's normal to be stabbed now a days because of the slasher.

The man smiles. "I'm just kidding." He looks around the room and then averts his eyes back to me. "May I come in?"

I nod and the pain sneaked in but I tried not to show it.

"You feeling any better?" He asked.

I don't say anything. He didn't answer my question yet.

He takes a stool and sits on it next to my bed side. He writes something down.

"You were hit by a car." He admits as he looks up from his paper.

I wrinkle my forehead. I don't remember it but that could explain how I remember that pain and scenery. "You suffered internal bleeding for three days and a comma..." He continued. "I was getting worried that you might not have woken up." Internal bleeding? I remember my blood outside my skin. "You don't remember... Do you?" He asked.

I kept my eyes on him. I then shake my head.

He smiles and puts his board on the bed. He reaches down next to the bed and pulls up a bag. It was pink and small.

"I didn't want to look through it until you wake up." He said.

I nod to let him know it's ok to look. I don't even remember what's in it and if it was even mine.

He puts it down "Not now. I need to ask you questions and see if you remember anything."

"Wh-why?" I asked.

He takes his clip board from the bed.

"Because I think you have amnesia." He said.

My face showed horror. Amnesia?!

Did I really forgot things? Precious things?! My parents, the crash, friends?

I looked up at the man. Maybe I knew him too...

"Ok. First question."

I look up at the ceiling.

"Your name is...?"

I bring my arms up to my stomach. I felt like throwing up... **I don't know**.

I felt tears. I bring my right arm up to my mouth to stop my whimpers.

"Ok..." He moves on to the next question. "How old are you?"

I stopped crying just for this question. I know how old.

"I'm 18." I said.

"Good! We're getting somewhere!" I hear his pen scribble something and then hits me with another question. "What were you doing outside in the rain at night?" He said.

"I want to know that too..." I said.

He writes something down and he finally takes the mysterious bag from the floor.

"May I?" He asked again.

I looked up at him and nodded.

He opens it up and looks at the stuff inside. There was a notebook with the words _'my notebook'_. He flips the cover to reveal doodles. Bad ones. There was a name tag on the back of the cover. _'Kamichika Rio.'_

"Do you remember this?" He asked.

"I... I think I do.." I said. He hands it over to me and I take it. I look through it. The rio name is in every page. Maybe it is mine...

"There's a cell phone in here." He said. "Want to take a look and see if you remember names?" I take the phone. It was pink. I flip it open and have about two contacts. _'Mother.' 'Father'_

"Should I... Call them...?" I asked.

"I think we should wait a while..." His voice sounded like he was hiding something. "Can I call you Rio?" He asked, maybe changing the subject.

I looked at him. I felt like that really was my name when he called me. I nod.

Rio is my name. I just know it.

"I hope you get a good sleep again! Ill be back with some medicine and you'll be ok."

I looked at him. His tone suddenly changed to me but I guess it's part of my amnesia.

"You hit me with the car..." I said. It was more of a question.

He smiles. "No, Rio. I wasn't the one who hit you."

"Then who... Was?" I asked. I always have to inhale when I say something.

He looks around but he still doesn't say anything.

It's probably a friend. If he didn't hit me then he must be taking car of me for a friend.

"This doesn't look like a hospital." I said.

"It's not, actually..." He said.

That explains alot.

"So, what, you're going to experiment on me? Take my parts out one by one?" I said. "I don't care... Just do it already..."

He made a confused face. "Wow...what makes you feel so apathetic?"

I blink two times. What _did_ make me feel like that? Like I don't care about my life..?

"I'm not that type of doctor." He said. He extends his arm for a shake. He won my trust. I take it.

"I'm Shinra." He said.

"Nice to meet you." I breathed out.

* * *

><p>My soundtrack for izariorizaya: BONUS.

The neighborhood- baby came home::Gorillaz- every planet we reach is dead::The neighborhood-a little death::A fine frenzy- happier::Asher Monroe- hush hush::Thriving ivory- love alone::Thriving ivory-flowers for a ghost::Rob Thomas- little wonders

::Studio killers- all men are pigs::Forever the sickest kids- bi polar baby::The Click five- angel to you, devil to me::Katy perry- dressin' up::Taylor swift- sad beautiful tragic::A fine frenzy- almost lover::Aqualung- strange and beautiful::Lois-be true to yourself::Simon Curtis- flesh::Pink- one last kiss::Pink- heart breaker::Rihanna- only girl in the world::The Maine- into your arms::Katy perry- E.T.::Dido- white flag::Adele- rumor has it::James blunt- you're beautiful::Blow sight- poker face::Jay smith- bad romance::Nickel back- s.e.x.::SR-71- my world::Blow sight- toxic::A static lullaby- toxic::One republic- counting stars::Safety suit- anywhere but here::Rihanna feat. Eminem- love the way you lie: parts 1 and 2::Safety suit- something I said::Safety suit- Annie::Owl city- Gold::The script- for the first time::Safety suit- what if::Stone sour- through the glass::Archive- you make me feel::Meg and dia- Here, here, and here::Framing Hanley- lollipop::Sugar cult- pretty girl::The glitch mod (feat. Swan)- between two points::The Friday night boys- stuttering::Muse- time is running out::Muse- take my eyes off of you::Carolina liar- show me what I'm looking for::Coldplay- paradise::The script- The man who can't be moved::Chris corner feat sue denim- you're the conversation::Lilly allen- Who'd have known::Amy lee and seether- broken::Kleerup- until we bleed::Adele: one and only::paramore- all I wanted was you

Just some songs that make me think of izario ヾ(。◕ฺ∀◕ฺ)ノ give them a try when reading ;3 (think of your own otps xD)

All songs belong to their rightful owners w

_ Yes, I made another fanfict xD ill continue my other one! So don't worry! XD so much ideas! I'm soooo busy... I'll keep writing when my final exams are over. I love you guys :33_


	2. Chapter 2

**Remember me chapter 2**

**Shinra left with my bag. I can't call my parents without the phone so I'll just wait here. **

**So he doesn't let me call them... Which means he took me in just so that he can save someone's skin. This hospital isn't really official. Maybe... This hospital must be as illegal as hitting someone with a vehicle.**

**I touch my left side. It stings so I let it go. How long will I stay in this hospital? Will he even let me go? **

**My amnesia must be really bad if I can't remember my parents. According to my cell phone contacts: I have no friends. I guess that's good news for Shinra since not much people will be looking for me...**

**I try to remember the crash but everything seemed fuzzy. I can't concentrate on one thing so I stop thinking about it. **

**Where was I going? Why did he save me? If he knew a place like this then a hit-n-run would have been easy to deal with.**

**All I want is for my parents to know that I'm safe... I guess I'll tell that to Shinra when he comes back.**

**I wanted to look through the notebook some more...**

**I looked at my legs. I start moving them. I felt myself feel grateful that I can still move them. My left leg started to form pain around my hip and I flinched. I set it to rest and I looked up at the ceiling again.**

**Man... I'm messed up...**

**I breath in air and it made my side hurt. **

**I begin to wonder how my life will be from now on.**

**Will my amnesia wear off? Will I get to see my family again? Will I go back to school where there was no friends waiting? Will I know what I was doing the night I was hurt?**

**My head started to hurt.**

**I'll take information one at a time. **

**I have to be smart.**

**I'll make sure to get an answer from every single one of my questions.**

**I don't know what the time was when shinra came down with some food. Everything looked delicious... But I wasn't hungry.**

**"You have to eat... You haven't ate in like three days due to your comma..." He takes a carrot slice which was cut nicely. "Here. Your eye sight will get better with this." I heard the joking edge in his voice.**

**I was sitting up. It took a good 5 minutes to get myself in this position. I take the carrot and chewed on it against my stomach's wishes.**

**"Here's more." He takes a small plate and places it on my lap.**

**"Thank you..." I said.**

**He smiles. "You're welcome..." He said. I couldn't help but feel a sadness on his smile... I ignore it.**

**"Try to get better. At this rate you'll be able to move around and our final stage will be to try and refresh your memory so that you can be good to go!"**

**"So... You'll let me leave from here when I get better?" I asked.**

**He nods. **

**"Do my parents know where I am...?" I asked.**

**He sighs. "Yes, I called them."**

**"What did you say...?" I asked.**

**"I told them how you..." He makes a hard emotion and then says "how you got hurt but to not worry... I'll call them when you get better... I promise." He said.**

**Why do I believe him? Why am I trusting him? Is it because he helped me on my back again?**

**"Ok... Thank you..." I said.**

**He nods and stands up.**

**"Will I ever get to meet the person who did this to me?" I said.**

**He looked at me confused. **

**I shrugged before he can ask.**

**"Just curious." I said.**

**He nods again and leaves the room.**

**I didn't ask for the notebook. I continue to eat the carrots until I felt really bad. I put the plate on the stand next to me and I sat there. My side was hurting and I didn't want to move back down on the sheets.**

**I look at the food. It's going to get very boring just staying in here...**

**I try to lie back down and I surprisingly did it fast.**

**I looked at the ceiling again. **

**When I meet this guy... How would I have reacted?**


	3. Chapter 3

I honestly don't know how long I've stayed here resting, getting no where but healing my scars and not remembering anything.

I counted maybe 15 days... That's three weeks, right? (And yes that includes Saturdays and Sundays)

I get to my feet. I've gotten up yesterday when Shinra leaves the room and just stare out the window. When I hear him coming I go straight to my bed. I don't know why... But it seems funny to me.

I guess it's because he still thinks I can't get to my feet properly.

I sit down near the window and stare outside where the cars beep. Birds came to my view and I stand up to get a closer look. People were at the bottom looking like... ants I suppose. I stepped back from the window and looked at the door that leads to the hallway.

I turn my body carefully to the other mysterious door and walk towards it.

I open it and I tried looking for the light switch. Once the power comes on, I now see that the room was a bathroom.

I smile and look at the door the doctor always comes from. No one.

I get in and close the door. As I take my hospital drape off I look at the bandages that hide my hideous scar. I look away.

My eyes got teary but I blink any tears away. I lean on the sink and turn the cold and hot water on. I stick my hands in feeling the wetness. It soothed me and it came to my realization that I can't take a shower with this cotton all over me. I guess I should ask Shinra if its ok since I can stand better than before...

I pick up my hospital drape and exit the restroom. I close the door and tried unwrapping the sticky parts to put on myself again.

"So she's asleep right now?"

I let out a small breathing sound, almost a gasp at the unknown voice.

"I checked on her three minutes ago." Shinra's voice made me calm down again and then I unwrapped the cloth in a heart beat.

I heard their footsteps coming closer and I wrap it onto myself almost tripping.

As I turn my gaze down at the floor and I hear the footsteps stop.

I slowly raise my head to look at who was the unknown voice.

The one standing at the door looked at me with such a surprised expression that I had to look away.

I'll tried to remember him. He seemed like he was asking for me.

I looked at him with the corner of my eye.

He was wearing a strange coat with fur at the ends. And... He was very handsome...

That's all I remember when Shinra walks right in. He looks at me strangely,"you can walk now?" He said.

I hesitate and then walk to my bed trying not to touch my side. I tried not to speak.

As I walk I stare at the strange man at the same time trying to keep my head down.

"Why didn't you tell me? This is great!" He walks past the man and comes to the bedside. "Now we can start with doing other things such as making your body healthy and taking you a shower! I'm sure you would have wanted to by now."

I get on the bed... A little too forceful.

It felt a snap right inside my bandages. I step back and hold my side while biting down on my hand to keep any screams from coming out.

"Rio?! Are you alright?"

I tried nodding but it made my side hurt more with more movement.

"I guess you two are busy..." I look up at him one last time. "Shinra... I'll be waiting for you downstairs." And he was gone. Or maybe I fainted.

Maybe shinra knows.

* * *

><p><em>HELLO EVERYONE. <em>

_I know I've been slacking off a lot but let me explain that I ended my school year with exams so I had to stay focused x). You know it's funny. I feel like ill be writing alot this summer. All izario. ALL. I hope I can keep that promise ;~; lets hope I have nothing to do xD_

_**-emilyartstudio**_


	4. Chapter 4

**::::::izaya:::::**

I continue to go down the hall.

It was a terrible idea to come and see if she was at least stable.

I get down to the lobby and the lady at the desk asks if I want some water. I decline her offer and make my way to the waiting room.

I sit down on a chair and look at the floor.

She knows my face now... Maybe if I'm lucky her fainting made the image go away. But that would probably be a 13 percent chance.

I look up and to see people turning away from me. I must look aggravated thinking about the position I had put myself in. I look to my left and see magazines. I pick one up and pretended to look at the news section.

If you haven't figured out by now... I was the one in that rainy day who hit that girl upstairs causing her to go to this pretend but well put together looking place.

I sigh. What I'm looking at is plenty of lawsuits and I just want to go through the trouble of sneaking my way into innocence when there's so much better stuff to do now.

I smile a bit. There I go again...

Feeling sorry for myself...

I put the magazine down and took my phone out. It's still the afternoon...

I'll be forgotten by then and everything will be just fine.

"Izaya!"

I look up. Shinra walks into the waiting room and doesn't seem interested in talking for long. I stand up and I walk out. I know what he'll tell me won't be for other people to hear.

But before he can say anything I start with- "How is she..?"

He stops and checks to see if anyone else is near. He turns back to me. "She's doing better... Actually..." He admitted. "I mean.. She didn't ask about you and who you were back there so I'm sure it's fine..."

I nod and look behind him- just a quick look out.

"But I'm sure she wants to know.."

I look at him in the eye. "Why." My voice was stern.

"Because she might have over heard you... Asking for her..?"

I search blankly for meaning. That's just great.

"You _did_ get that email I sent you right-?"

"Yes. I did." I turn to look at the wall next to us. "Something about her not waking up, but when she did she couldn't really remember anything in her life..." Sounds like something pulled out of a book with tons of drama in it.

"She honestly doesn't remember anything... And I think maybe that's an advantage on you since she doesn't remember that either... But she knows that some one _did_ hit her and she knows someone _did_ brought her here and she does know that the 'hitter' is still out there."

"Your voice gets louder after every emphasis- did you notice that Shinra-?"

"Izaya... What I'm saying is... If she asks for you... I'll tell you... But what then?" I look at him again. "What do I tell her?" He continued.

I blink two times and realized I hadn't taken a breath during his little rant. I take my phone out and practically drop myself on the wall and sighed.

"Just tell her I'm no one important and to focus on her own life." I flip my phone off. "I'm gone." I walk past him.

"Wa-wait! Izaya!"

I walk through the lobby and the lady at the desk bows as to say 'thank you for coming.' I look away from her and stopped at my footsteps. Not because there was a sudden moment where I couldn't hear Shinra calling for me anymore... But because my victims stands there looking up at me with a look on her face that I couldn't describe.

She didn't say anything so I began.

"You should get some rest."

She walks towards me.

"Rio! What are you doing out of bed!" Finally Shinra catches up.

She stops and looks over at him. "Who is he...?" She asked. She points at me and looks at me. "Who are you...?"

I smile.

Shinra walks over to her and takes her hand. "Don't worry about him... He was just leaving..."

I nod and walk my way through.

I tried hard not to look back. That's never a hard part for me though.

I was gone and I'll probably never see her again.


End file.
